No te atrevas a rechazarme
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *Fic de Halloween* Todos conocemos a la típica niña tímida en nuestra clase que siempre está sola ¿Verdad? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió tratar de trabar amistad con ella? Piensa bien antes de hacerlo, tal vez tenga algunos secretos oscuros... *GORE, TORTURA Y MUERTE. YANDERE!OCXKAZEMARU*


**Llega el Halloween… Y con él, los fics oscuros. Tenía ganas de agregar mi granito de arena, pero… La verdad, creo que me pasé un poquitito. ¿Por qué lo subo ahora, y no el 31? Porque ese día no estaré en casa… Y bueno, mejor subirlo temprano que tarde ¿No?**

**Un par de cosas que debo decir antes de comenzar:**

***Este es, probablemente (De hecho no, DEFINITIVAMENTE), el fic mas Perturbador, Enfermizo y Morboso que jamás haya salido de mi mente. ¿Leías mis viejos Fics? NI ESO se compara con lo que estás a punto de leer.**

***Si tienes un estómago débil, te recomiendo no seguir.**

***Si eres fan de Kazemaru, FUERA. Te lo aseguro: Este fic no te va a gustar.**

***Para cuando termines de leer esto, lo más probable es que nunca vuelvas a ver a mi OC Sakuya de la misma manera.**

***Si a pesar de mis advertencias decides continuar… Entonces tratemos de mejorar el ambiente: Ve a YouTube y busca la canción "Tearjerker", de Korn. (Recomiendo la versión Instrumental, pero cualquiera de las dos hará el truco.)**

***A LA GENTE SENSIBLE, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ: LARGO DE AQUÍ.**

**No digan que no se lo advertí…**

* * *

Están aquí. Lo sé. Después de lo que hice, no me sorprende.

Dicen que estoy Loca.

Dicen que estoy Demente.

Dicen que nunca seré Normal.

Hehehe… Normal. Soy perfectamente Normal. ¿Cuál es su problema? Si tan solo pudieran entenderme…

Supongo que quieren un par de explicaciones. Muy bien:

Mi nombre es Sakuya Izayoi. Tengo 17 años y estoy viviendo sola por razones que explicaré luego. Actualmente estoy residiendo en un apartamento de una sola habitación. Es de muy baja calidad, pero oye, a caballo regalado no le mires los dientes.

Todo esto comenzó en mi primer día de clases este año. No tenía amigos, así que no me importaba quien iba a estar en mi salón. Me senté en la parte de atrás. Lejos de todos los demás. No entiendo porque le caía mal a todos ¿Es porque soy fea? ¿Por mi personalidad? Pasé todos mis años escolares sola. Nunca antes había tenido ningún amigo. Realmente no sé… Como se siente tener un amigo.

Ok, de vuelta a lo que estaba diciendo antes. Comenzó la clase y el profesor se puso a hablar sobre lo que quería para este año, pero no le presté atención. Solo me quedé mirando por la ventana… Pero podía sentir algo raro. Algo sobre todos los demás no encajaba ¿O solo soy yo? Creo que soy yo. Tenía un presentimiento de que este año sería diferente.

La primera materia era Matemática. Por suerte soy bastante buena en eso, y cuando terminé mi trabajo el profesor me dijo que podía relajarme hasta que los demás terminaran. Miré alrededor de la habitación, y vi a las chicas "Populares" me observaban y susurraban entre ellas. ¡Pero no me importaba! ¡Podían decir lo que quieran de mí, no me importa! Así que simplemente las ignoré.

La clase por fin se terminó. En el receso, estuve sola nuevamente, pero no era mucho problema, ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad… Pero entonces este chico de mi edad se me acerca. Debe ser nuevo, nunca lo había visto antes.

-"¿Me puedo sentar contigo?" Me preguntó.

-"…Si quieres." Le dije.

-"¡Gracias!"

Demonios… ¿Ahora qué hago? Mi corazón se paró por un segundo.

-"Oye ¿Estás bien?" Me volvió a preguntar.

-"Si, pasa que nunca tuve un amigo…" Le contesté tímidamente.

-"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó sorprendido.

-"Les caigo mal a todos…" Dije mirando el suelo.

-"Pues tú me caes bien." Dijo felizmente.

Levanté la mirada y le sonreí mientras colocaba mi cabello plateado detrás de mí oreja.

-"Tus ojos son preciosos."

Me sentí algo avergonzada, y lo único que pude hacer fue agradecerle.

Comenzó la siguiente clase. Debo admitir que estaba algo decepcionada porque él no estaba, pero aun así no podía esperar al almuerzo. Durante toda la clase, en lo único que podía pensar era en mi primer amigo. ¡Y eso que aún ni sabía su nombre!

Sonó la campana. Literalmente, salí corriendo del salón y me senté exactamente en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos. Después de esperar lo que parecieron horas (En realidad fueron como dos minutos) él llegó y se sentó junto a mí.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunté.

-"Ichirouta Kazemaru."

-"Bonito nombre." Dije nerviosamente.

Hablamos durante todo el almuerzo. ¡La sensación de tener un amigo es genial! ¡La mejor del mundo! …Hasta el día siguiente. Llegué a la escuela más feliz que nunca, y como la clase aún no había comenzado decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Entonces me encontré a Kazemaru… Pero mientras me acercaba logré ver que estaba hablando con otra chica. Me frené en seco. Los celos empezaron a crecer dentro de mí, como si fueran las llamas del infierno. Ya sé, estoy exagerando… Pero él era mi único amigo. ¡Debía ser mío!

Me acerqué y le dije "Hola", pero entonces me di cuenta que estaba con una de las chicas "Populares". Ella me miró de una forma que básicamente decía "Que mierda quieres". Realmente me preocupó lo que podría decir sobre mí en frente de Kazemaru, así que me di la vuelta y me fui. El me siguió, pero logré despistarlo metiéndome en el baño de chicas.

_-"Definitivamente me tomé eso muy bien" _Pensé sarcásticamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Después, me fui a clase. Ocurrió lo normal: Me senté sola, la gente susurraba cosas sobre mí, toda esa mierda. ¿Por qué tener un amigo duele tanto? ¡No! Él es nuevo… Probablemente solo estaba conociendo a gente nueva… ¡No! ¡Él es mío! ¡Solo mío! ¡Nadie más puede tenerlo!

¿Alguna vez tuviste ese sentimiento de querer algo, y estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo? Estoy sintiendo eso ahora mismo.

Cuando llegué a casa, me metí a mi habitación y empecé a hablar conmigo misma. Luego, me quedé estampando mi cabeza contra la pared durante horas hasta que finalmente colapsé mientras lloraba. Lloré hasta dormirme esa noche.

Durante los próximos días en la escuela estuve un poco más… Apegada de lo normal. Durante los recesos no dejaría a Kazemaru solo ni un segundo. Podía ver en sus ojos que necesitaba algo de espacio, pero yo lo seguía a donde fuera que vaya. Cuando llegó el fin de semana, no sabía qué hacer. Hablar conmigo misma ya se había convertido en un hábito. No comía, no hablaba con nadie que no fuera yo misma y no salía de mi habitación. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kazemaru.

En la noche del domingo mis padres dijeron que no volverían hasta la próxima semana… Algo común en ellos, siempre están trabando, viajando y dejándome sola… Así que decidí ir a visitar a Kazemaru. Y por "Visitar" no me refiero a meterme en su casa sin que me inviten… No, claro que no.

El miércoles lo había seguido hasta su casa, así que se dónde vive. ¡No doy miedo! ¡En serio!

Llevé un pequeño tubo de acero conmigo… Ya saben, por protección. Su casa era bastante grande, más grande que la mía. Ahora, aquí está el problema: Su habitación estaba en el ático, por lo cual tuve que trepar un poco para alcanzarla. Revisé mi teléfono: 11:50 PM, tenía toda la noche para intentarlo. Por suerte, la ventana estaba abierta.

Él dormía como un Ángel. Tan silenciosa y pacíficamente… Podría observarlo toda la noche. Pero no podía esperar tanto… Debía ser mío. ¡EN ESE INSTANTE! Accidentalmente, tiré algo al piso y él se despertó por el ruido. Me congelé en mi lugar cuando encendió la luz.

-"¿Sakuya? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?" Preguntó algo confundido y espantado.

-"Eres mío, Kazemaru… Solo puedes ser mío…" Le contesté con una voz escalofriante. Se quedó mirándome asustado por un buen rato.

-"…Estás loca." _**Esa palabra.**_

-"¿…Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser como todos los demás? ¡¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA CONMIGO?! ¡¿ACASO TU TAMBIEN PIENSAS QUE ESTOY 'LOCA'?!" Me estremecí un poco al decir la última palabra. Como odio esa palabra… "Serás solo mío, Kazemaru…" Salté encima suyo. Mientras usaba mis brazos y piernas para mantenerlo quieto, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y forcé que nuestros labios se conectaran. Pero claro… El tonto tenía que arruinar nuestro primer beso tratando de zafarse desesperadamente. "¿…Por qué luchas? ¿Es que… no me quieres?" Le pregunté cuando no tuve más opción que terminar el beso. "…Lo veo en tus ojos. Eres como los demás…" Entonces, saqué el tubo de acero de mi bolsillo, y comencé a golpear a Kazemaru en la cabeza. "¡Entonces tendré que dejarte bien en claro que NO! ¡ESTOY! ¡LOCA!"

Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que ya se había desmayado. Mi intención no era matarlo… No, tengo algo mucho mejor planeado para él. Lo llevé entre brazos hasta mi casa, y lo coloqué en una mesa en el sótano. Antes de irme, me encargué de atarle bien los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza y el torso… No vaya a ser que despierte y se quiera escapar. Mañana no iría a la escuela… Tenía que hacer un par de compras para mi velada especial con Kazemaru, después de todo.

Para cuando volví de la… Farmacia, el pobre aún estaba dormido, pero no por mucho. Cuando terminé de prepararlo todo, el vago finalmente se despertó.

-"Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy?"

-"Bien, ya te despertaste. Ahora podemos comenzar." Le dije mientras transportaba un carrito con una manta encima, ocultando sus contenidos.

-"Sakuya… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No puedo moverme!"

-"No puedes moverte porque estás atado, Duh. ¿En serio tengo que decirte eso?" Cuando le conté eso, su rostro se retorció del miedo.

-"Por favor, Sakuya… Esto no es gracioso."

-"No lo será para ti…" Antes de que pudiera volver a hablarme, quité la manta del carrito, revelando que en este estaban varios utensilios médicos y cuchillos, todos muy filosos junto a una bolsa color azul.

El pobre de Kaze ahora entró totalmente en pánico. Estaba empezando a Hiperventilarse. Se desesperó mientras intentaba razonar conmigo.

-"¡Sakuya, por favor, soy tu amigo!"

-"Sé que lo eres, y por eso estoy tan feliz de haberte traído aquí. Podemos pasar juntos tus últimos momentos, solitos tu y yo."

-"Pero los demás se darán cuenta de que no estoy. Van a buscarme, y entonces te van a descubrir."

-"Oh, Kaze." Le dije, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. "No te preocupes por el club de Atletismo, pueden encontrar un reemplazo. Además, nadie me va a descubrir. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que llevo haciendo esto?" Y cuando dije esa línea tan ominosa, encendí la luz del sótano, dejando que Kazemaru pudiera ver toda la habitación.

-"…No…" Kaze se desgranó ante la imagen que se le presentó. Mi lindo sótano estaba decorado como una típica fiesta de cumpleaños: Serpentinas coloridas hechas de entrañas secas colgaban del techo, cráneos pintados vívidamente estaban pegados a las paredes, y órganos atados con una cuerda y llenos de helio estaban unidos en las esquinas, simulando ser globos. Las mesas y sillas estaban hechas de hueso y la piel preservada de mis viejos amigos. La mirada de Kaze se desvió hasta una pancarta confeccionada a mano. En ella, la frase "BIENVENIDO, NO SALDRÁS NUNCA." Estaba escrita en un bonito color rojo sangre.

Soplé un silbato en su cara, por lo cual volvió a poner su atención en mí. Dio un pequeño grito cuando me vio vistiendo un Kimono color azul con unas manchas muy sospechosas de color rojo. Mi collar hecho de huesos resonaba por los pequeños saltitos que estaba dando.

-"¿Te gusta? Lo hice yo misma." Le pregunté sonriente.

-"Sakuya, por favor… Si te hice algo, lo siento, no fue mi intención. Por favor, déjame ir… Te juro que no le diré a nadie sobre esto…" Intentó convencerme por última vez, ahora hasta estaba llorando.

-"Awww, no llores Kaze… Te prometo que será divertido." Le aseguré antes de tomarle el mentón y forzar otro beso. "Bueno, creo que ya charlamos suficiente. Es hora de comenzar."

Tomé un pequeño bisturí del carrito junto a mí. Sin siquiera intentar parecer profesional, fui pasándolo por la palma de sus dos manos. Kaze gritó del dolor e intentó moverlas, pero los tirantes lo dejaron lo suficientemente quieto como para que pudiera trabajar en paz. Cuando terminé las incisiones, dejé el bisturí y tomé un cuchillo para desollar del carrito. Mientras ponía una cara de concentración muy convincente, lo pasé por debajo de su piel para poder separarla del músculo. Kaze apretó los dientes mientras veía lagrimeando como le arrancaba su propia piel. Cuando terminé de sacarlas, me puse a agitarlas como si fueran pompones. El pobre de Kaze solo lloriqueó, estoy segura que sus manos debían estar ardiendo como nunca antes.

Dejando de lado los dos pedazos de piel, tomé un cuchillo de carnicero y volví a su mano derecha. Jugué con sus dedos por un rato hasta que luego tiré de ellos, para asegurarme de que el dolor se reavivara en sus manos. Entonces, aun estirando sus dedos, empecé a tratar de cortárselos a base de puñaladas. Instantáneamente, Kaze gritó y empezó a moverse violentamente. Esos movimientos estaban haciendo que falle demasiado, hasta que finalmente hice un corte grande en su muñeca y lo miré dulcemente.

-"Kaze… Si sigues moviéndote así, voy a fallar." Le advertí mientras tiraba de sus mejillas.

Volví a intentar golpear mi objetivo, y esta vez sí le di. Lo golpee una y otra vez. Mas y más sangre salía por cada impacto, pero luego me di cuenta que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte. La hoja simplemente no atravesaba el hueso.

-"Hmm… Supongo que se me olvidó afilarla. No importa, usaré otra cosa." Dije antes de tirar el cuchillo hacia atrás. A través de sus lágrimas y llantos, me aseguré muy bien de que Kazemaru pudiera oír el sonido de mi caja de herramientas abriéndose y cerrándose.

Coloqué la sierra para metales sobre la base de los lindos dedos de Kaze, intentando cortarlos por última vez. Me aseguré de pasarla bien por todos. Por suerte, la sierra había logrado cortar la piel y el hueso sin esfuerzo alguno. Podía ver que Kaze quería vomitar ¿Era por la sensación de los dientes de la sierra, atravesando su ser? Si, debe ser eso. El pobre observó aturdido como iba dejando uno a uno sus dedos en el carrito frente a él. Comencé a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Kaze ya no intentaba resistirse, supongo que ya sabía que no importa cuánto intentara escapar, sería mío para siempre, o tal vez ahora solo se estaba concentrando en contener sus lágrimas y sus gritos ¿Qué se yo? Abruptamente, pausé la aserradura. Solo iba por la mitad, sus dedos aun colgaban de sus manos.

-"¡Hey Kaze, piensa rápido!" Exclamé.

De repente, tiré de sus dedos lo más fuerte que pude. El hueso se rompió, pero la piel aguantó un poco antes de que la arrancara violentamente. La tironeada también se llevó con ella una larga cantidad de piel, dejando básicamente toda la parte posterior de su mano izquierda sin nada. Al parecer, su lindo cuerpo no pudo aguantar todo el trauma repentino, por lo cual trató de levantarse, pero no podía por sus atadoras, y la fuerte e interminable melodía de su dolor resonó por todo el sótano. Sin poder recuperar el aliento se desmayó… Pero no podía dejar que se durmiera tan fácilmente, no no no no no. De la bolsa azul, tomé una pequeña jeringa de Adrenalina, se la inyecté a Kaze en el brazo y después de unos minutos volvió a despertar.

-"¿Y a ti quien te educó? Es de mala educación dormirse cuando alguien te invita a pasar el rato. ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo fuera a visitarte y me durmiera? 'Oh, los siento Kaze, pero eres tan aburrido que prefiero echarme una siesta.' ¿Piensas que me gusta hacer esto yo sola? Te dije lo emocionada que estaba por tener un amigo que estaría a mi lado aquí. Pero noooooooo, tienes que ser un desconsiderado. ¿Sabes? Pensé que eras duro. Pensé que podías lidiar con todo. ¡Vamos, hay niños que aguantaron más que tú! ¿Acaso tengo que tratarte como bebé? ¿Eh? ¿Así es como quieres que te recuerde? ¿Cómo un bebé?" Lo reprimí. Me quedé mirándolo severamente durante varios minutos, hasta que me reí en su cara. "Es broma, sabes que te quiero. ¿Me perdonas?"

Cuando terminé de hablar, lo único que Kaze pudo hacer es parpadear y sollozar suavemente. Y no lo culpo, perdió sus dedos, sus manos se quemaban y, ahora, supongo que sintió el dolor en su pierna. Parpadeó nuevamente cuando vio como estaba masticando una cosa roja.

-"Oh ¿Esto? Bueno, mientras TÚ dormías, me impacienté y me agarré una pequeña muestra. En serio, no sabes mal… ¿No quieres probar?" Sin esperar una respuesta, coloqué un pedazo de la carne en su boca. Él se atragantó, puso una mueca de asco y la escupió. Fruncí el ceño mientras la levantaba del suelo. "Si no la querías solo tenías que decir que no." Comenté antes de comerme el pedazo que él había escupido.

Entonces, puse mi atención en una pequeña lata que estaba en el carrito. Le saqué la tapa, y dejé que Kaze viera que estaba lleno de carbón al rojo vivo. Encima del carbón, también habían varios clavos de mismo color. Kaze volvió a entrar en pánico… Seguro era culpa de la adrenalina. Usando unas tenazas, cuidadosamente tomé uno de los clavos y lo posicioné justo sobre la juntura entre su pierna derecha y su pie. Luego, tomé un martillo y apunté cuidadosamente.

-"¡NO, SAKUYA! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!" Gritó el pobre Kaze… Sonaba tan sexy cuando estaba desesperado.

Baje el martillo rápidamente, y el clavo atravesó la piel de Kaze. Al parecer el calor fue demasiado, ya que empezó a gritar y a tratar de soltarse de los tirantes nuevamente, causando que su piel se desgaste y se rompa. Intenté apuntar otro clavo, pero no podía apuntar bien. A modo de broma, simulé estar frustrada y lo miré a los ojos antes de preparar el martillo para darle en la cara.

-"¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!" Me rogó.

Giré mis ojos como respuesta, y dejé el martillo de lado. Luego, miré a Kaze pensativa: Ni Goenji había gritado tanto como él. ¡Y eso que a él lo obligué a comerse una cucaracha! Me quedé pensando por un segundo, hasta que finalmente tuve una… "Chispa" de inspiración. Je… Chispa…

Haciendo girar una rueda en la mesa, hice que Kaze se tumbara de espaldas. Entonces, me fui directo a sus pies, llevando la lata conmigo. Tomando mis herramientas, inserté un pico de metal caliente en su pie. Mientras Kaze gritaba de dolor, hice lo mismo con el otro. Luego, volví al carrito y localicé una enorme batería y un controlador, los cuales arrastré a mi mesa de trabajo. Até unos cables de cobre entre las terminales y los picos en los pies de Kaze, y le guiñé el ojo antes de mover el interruptor.

La electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo. Kaze reaccionó inmediatamente; Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus músculos se tensaron. Sus caderas se hicieron hacia arriba, giró los ojos detrás de su cabeza y soltó un profundo grito.

Después de… ¿Cinco? Si, cinco minutos, apagué el interruptor. Volutas de vapor salieron del chamuscado cuerpo de Kaze, y todo el sótano apestaba a piel cocinada y a esmalte quemado. Lo volví a levantar y chasqueé los dedos en su cara, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-"¡Vamos Kaze, no te vayas todavía! ¡Venga, ya casi terminamos!" Kaze gimió, en modo de una débil respuesta. Miré bien mi trabajo, y luego volví a sacar otra jeringa. "Muy bien, esta es la última."

Kaze miró la jeringa, lo cual me lo tomé como pregunta.

-"Esto es para quitarte el dolor." Le dije mientras me iba a la parte de atrás. Se estremeció un poco cuando se la inyecté en la espalda. Volviendo adelante, lo miré a los ojos nuevamente.

-"En unos minutos, no sentirás nada debajo de la caja torácica. Así podrás quedarte despierto para ver la cosecha."

Kaze volvió a llorar.

-"¿…Sakuya?" Escupió.

-"¿Si?"

-"Quiero irme a casa…" Sollozó

-"Puedo ver porque querrías hacerlo." Le contesté. "A veces, yo también quiero rendirme, decir 'A la mierda con todo' e irme a la cama. ¿Pero sabes qué? No puedes olvidar tus responsabilidades. Tienes que levantarte y enfrentarte a los desafíos con la cabeza en alto. Esa es la única forma en que saldrás adelante." Sin embargo, aunque soné lo más dulce posible, Kaze volvió a llorar. "No llores… Mira, te prometo que acabaré pronto. Entonces, te despertarás en un lugar mejor, y todo el dolor se habrá ido… Ahora cálmate ¿Si?" Traté de asegurarle, antes de besarlo por última vez.

Pasaron unos minutos, y finalmente la droga surtió efecto. Entonces, me acerqué a Kaze con un bisturí en la mano. Sonriendo, hice un largo corte horizontal a través de su pelvis, justo sobre la entrepierna. Subí un poco, e hice el mismo corte bajo sus costillas. Finalmente, hice un último corte sobre su estómago, conectando los dos. Con un sonido húmedo y viscoso, abrí las solapas de piel. La visión de sus propios órganos y la falta de sensación hicieron que la respiración de Kaze se acelerara. Cuidadosamente, abrí su saco abdominal y tomé su intestino grueso. Mientras separaba el órgano del sistema digestivo y lo sacaba de su cavidad, empecé a sentirme jovial. Me reía y hacia chistes, mientras que el pobre Kaze, debilitándose por esa nueva fuente de pérdida de sangre, trataba de bloquear mi acto de comedia.

-"¡Mírame, soy Rika Urabe!" Dije, tratando de imitar su acento de Osaka y pasándome el intestino por el cuello, salpicando sangre por todas partes. "Mira mi nueva bufanda ¿No es fantabulosa?"

Volviendo al sistema digestivo, esta vez tomé su intestino delgado. Después de exprimir todo el excremento, me pasé el órgano limoso por los dientes.

-"El dentista dice que tienes que cepillarte todos los días, Kaze."

Kaze ya ni tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, el shock estaba causando que se desvanezca.

-"Awww, no te vayas Kaze." Le dije, mientras continuaba con mi Cosecha. Por cada órgano que sacaba, le decía un nuevo chiste… Pero no me prestaba atención.

Deje los órganos descartados en una cubeta, excepto los últimos que saqué.

-"Ooohhh, una gaita." Dije, poniendo el final del Esófago de Kaze en mi boca y sujetando su estómago con mis manos. Entonces, un poco de ácido estomacal calló en mi lengua. "Puaj, que asco."

Kaze ya no me estaba escuchando, se había desmayado hace rato… Pero yo aún no estaba satisfecha, así que le inyecté una última dosis de adrenalina. Mucha sangre estaba saliendo de sus heridas… Ya se acabaría pronto.

-"¿Sabes, Kaze? Estoy decepcionada. Pensé que aguantarías mucho más, y que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos… Pero supongo que yo también tengo algo de culpa, debí haberme tomado las cosas con calma. Oh, bueno… ¡Adiós, Kazemaru!"

Volví a llevar la sierra al cuello de Kaze, y sus dientes atravesaron su garganta fácilmente. Atravesé todo su cuello fácilmente, hasta que finalmente separé su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo.

Ahí fue cuando Kaze finalmente se fue.

Llevé su cabeza al espejo, y la miré recelosamente.

-"Tranquilo, te prometo que cuidaré bien de ti… ¿Sabes que necesitas? ¡Un poco de maquillaje! Vamos, tengo un poco en mi habitación."

Sin pensarlo, corrí fuera del sótano… El peor error de mi vida. Allí, en la puerta de mi casa, estaban mis padres. Al parecer su viaje se había cancelado…

-"Sakuya… ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Gritó mi padre horrorizado, al verme en mi Kimono lleno de sangre y sujetando una cabeza humana.

-"Hehehe… Estoy jugando con mi amigo…" Dije. En cuanto vi una oportunidad tomé mi mochila del suelo, corrí hacia la puerta abierta y me escapé. Corrí sin rumbo por toda la ciudad y me oculté.

…Y así es como llegué a este apartamento. Necesito estar sola.

Muy bien, ya terminé de escribir mi relato, y ahora estoy mirando a Kazemaru. Luce muy lindo ahí en la mesa… ¡Por fin podemos estar juntos! Voy a tener que irme, sin embargo, porque… Estuve ocupada. Y por "Ocupada" me refiero a que estuve pasando el rato con las personas que hicieron mi vida tan miserable… Me gustaría llevar a Kaze, pero no puedo. Solo va a ralentizarme.

Hehehe… Estoy de Caza. La gente es mi presa, y yo soy la depredadora. Mi hermoso Kimono azul ahora es totalmente rojo… No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que "Ellos" me encuentren. Si, la policía… Escucho las sirenas. Será mejor que me vaya. Una lástima que tenga que dejar a Kaze… Pero no importa demasiado, solo acordarme de su hermosa sonrisa me alegrará el día.

Voy a ponerme mi mascara… Y correré hasta la casa de mi próxima Amiga.

Dicen que estoy Loca.

Dicen que estoy Demente.

Dicen que nunca seré Normal.

…Pues yo les digo que mejor cierren bien las puertas y las ventanas, porque se quién eres. Se quien está leyendo esto ahora mismo.

¡Ja! Una de ustedes va a una escuela católica, otra va a la universidad, hay una chica obsesionada con el Gore (A ti te buscaré primero, a ver si te sigue gustando.)… Ah, y también hay un chico muy lindo que juega al Futbol para el equipo local. Me gustas.

¿Alguien más que quiera estar conmigo? ¿Para siempre? …¿No?

Muy bien, que así sea. Después de todo, soy yo la que lleva la voz cantante…

* * *

…**Y se acabó.**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, y leíste absolutamente todo, te felicito: Tienes nervios de acero.**

**Me pregunto cuántas infancias acabo de arruinar, y cuantas pesadillas voy a causar… Díganme en el Review.**

**Solo una cosa: Por favor, no me pidan que haga una continuación… En serio, me sentí como la peor persona del mundo cuando terminé la escena de la tortura.**

**Ahora, si me disculpan… Voy a llorar en una esquina.**

**Hasta Otra…**


End file.
